Legend of Striker
by Jessie Sagani
Summary: A woman, fights against all odds to return the world to order, destroy all gang leaders, and kill the king of the universe...


.  
  
.  
  
Log on.  
  
Logname: sazuki  
  
Password: ********  
  
..  
  
Logon in process.  
  
..  
  
Welcome, Sazuki.  
  
..  
  
Opening file k49.  
  
File opened.  
  
"Hhmmm.this is a bit interesting.."  
  
File of Kyle,  
  
Codename: Knives  
  
Occupation: Trained in the deadly arts, capable of virtually anything. Wears a black vest with a red underlining, along with black slacks. A large scar above the right eye, and an X on the left cheek. Biogenetically enhanced in strength, agility, speed, and brain to conduct the most precautious of missions.  
  
Status: Deceased  
  
Delete file?  
  
..  
  
File deleted.  
  
..  
  
Opening file j27.  
  
File opened.  
  
File opened.  
  
File of Jessie  
  
Codename: Vash Occupation: Trained in extreme conditions, capable of almost anything. Wears a red bandana, along by wristbands, and blue jeans. A vest showing his chest also is visible on his attire, with yellow tinted moon sunglasses.  
  
Status: Exiled  
  
Delete file?  
  
....  
  
File deleted...  
  
"Hey, u almost done in there?" came a voice, booming from the hall behind the corridor cells.  
"Yah, just a sec." a female voice replied. The female moved the mouse icon towards the garbage icon, and typed in a few miscellaneous keys.  
  
File sending....  
  
....  
  
File sent...  
  
....  
  
Silently, she shut down the computer, and moved up, and walked towards the guard at the corridor, "thanks for coming down to help me out, I really appreciate it." With that, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and winked, then walked down the stairs and out of the building. The guard stood there, dumbfounded from the kiss, then tuned and walked out as well.  
  
Down out from the building, the woman walked by her self in the night, crossing crowded highways on foot, until she reached a small 87 GT. Taking out a small tool, she smiled, as she picked the lock, and went straight into the door to the keypad, and clicked off the alarm. Stepping in, she grinned, taking off into the night, past lampposts, and people. While driving, she reached down and picked up a phone, and dialed in a number.  
  
" Hey, this is Lillian calling in to confirm the documents have been located and sent. Okay, uhhuh... no, the cars a loaner if you get my drift... okay, will do, Lillian out!" She hung up quickly, and smiled yet again, and evil look on her face. Before long, she had reached a few apartments and stopped, parking right in the middle of the street, and hopped out. "Better take this" she thought, as she reached down to her suitcase and took it along. Walking up step by step towards the broken down apartment building, she noticed that most of the windows were either tinted or shaded.  
  
"Looks like I've been expected.... Great..." she sighed a little, and stopped under the door loft, and leaned down, opening the suitcase, then examined what she was given for this mission. She looked over the Glock 9, and the 45. Hardballers, and grinned devilishly. Then she stopped with a frown, as to what she was to wear. " You have GOT to be kidding me..." She lifted up the black and white clothing, seeing the bunny ears at the top flop out and drop to the ground. "Shit, this isn't gonna be very fun..."  
  
A few minutes later, she stood in the cold, he thighs, breasts, and butt virtually bare, with the black pair of bunny ears on her head, and took the Hardballers, and placed them in her right leg stocking. "Let the fun, begin"  
  
Within a few seconds, she had let herself in, and snuck all the way to the top, to the last door that she needed to get through, and burst in.  
  
"What the?!" came several voice. They looked at the whore, leaning against the door, her leg up, and her knee touching her chest. "Hi boys, I just kinda, let, myself in." She winked and blew kisses to all of them, knowing she had caught they're attention. One whistled as she looked around, meeting eyes with a man that seemed to be the same age as her tied up and gagged. His head was lowered, and his eyes were closed. Looks like Jessie, but maybe not, I gotta get closer... She thought to herself, and looked around to the men, and walked to the one she thought was the boss, and kicked her leg over his thigh, and sat legs open in his lap, her breasts only inches from her nose.  
  
"So, you thirsty?" she smiled, talking in her sexiest voice she could muster, while nudging her large breasts in his face up and down.  
  
"Aye, I is. Boys, times to leave, go check on da refuse, if you knows what's good fer yahs." He grinned with all his pride, as the three other men took they're things and left outside down the building. He moved his hand up to he tit, and squeezed it hard, making her jump a little and wince in a bit of pain, "so whens does I get me milk?" he asked with his nastiest looking grin, showing his yellow and rotting teeth.  
  
Lillian smiled, and answered, while reaching down to her silenced Hardballer, and grasped it without him noticing, "Right now, and just to let you know, you squeezed too hard." "What Th-" before he could finish, a silenced bullet went straight through his skull, and into the wall behind him. She turned quickly as the three men heard the gunshots and were rushing in. All three of them fell to the ground as each one took a step into the room, blood pooling around them.  
  
Lillian smiled, walking over to the man who was tied up, and un- gagged him. He looked up, and gave a faint smile, "About time you came for me, oh yah, nice dress, it suits u pretty well..." She smirked a little "I come and risk my life for you, and all's u say is that I look good?! I should leave you here, just to let you rot with those corpses, you know that right?" He smiled, and waited for her to untie him, and she soon did. They both left together, and entered the car, Jessie driving, as she changed right beside him.  
  
The car spun a bit on the street, "JESSIE! Stop looking at me, and keep your eyes on the road!" "Yah, yah, whatever...." smiling contempt to himself 


End file.
